pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carl: College Years - The Movie/Transcript
"Carl! " is sung Part 1 Carl goes near Vanessa... Carl:"Hey Vanessa, now that this is the last day of college this term, do you want to... you see... i have 2 tickets for DisneyLand Paris, maybe you want to... you know... go with me tomorrow?" Vanessa:"Are you kidding?" She Looks at the camera:"He will never change...". Then she continues:"Of course n... Wait a second! Yes, yes I accept!" A kid from college:"Are you crazy? Go with him?" Vanessa:"If I do it, he will think I love him, and will help me cheat at exams and make my homeworks and etc." The kid from college:"Oh, I get it! Clever!" Later That Day Doof:"Now, Perry the Platypus, you will Fight The Terror itself *evil laugh* " Vanessa:"Dad, stop playing "Super Perry Bros" and give me some money for DisneyLand!" Doof:"Sorry, Vanessa! But look, 10 cents only for you!" Vanessa:"Dad, I'm 16, 10 cents aren't enough!" Doof:"Oh, I am so sorry Vanessa! How about 15 cents?" Vanessa: "Whatever, I hope Carl will pay!" Meanwhile (The Cafe-Bar "Bar" that is near O.W.C.A is seen, inside, Albert and Francis are playing "Monopoly") Carl: U know what? Coltrane: U are going to see a movie to the cinema Carl: Nope Sir! Francis: U got an A? Carl: No! Coltrane: U are rich? Carl: No, but i would want to! Francis: You and Vanessa are going to go to Paris Carl: No.. I mean... yes, how did you catched it? Coltrane: You wrote it on your Twitter... stupid Francis: Touché! So if you wanna get a girl Coltrane: If you want to succeed Francis: (speaking) You must change (sing in a melody of "I'm Their Queen" from The Simpsons) Carl (speaking): What would you change? ♬ Coltrane and Francis: Eyes! Glasses! Smile! Hair ♬ Jacket! Poise! Shoes! Swatch watch! ♬ Carl: '''I don't wanna be a new boy ♬ So please don't brainwash-me ♬ Just help me and don't change me ♬ I want to be loved ♬ For whom I'm really ♬ Not for being just pimp and preen ♬ Francis and Coltrane: Nails! Dimples! Ears! Scrunchie! Purse! Lunchbox! Teeth! Monopoly! ♬ Carl: This cuting up suits me ♬ There's beauty within me ♬ So let's Un-nerd-me ♬ To make her love me ♬ this grown up make over ♬ Has made me a super teen ♬ Because she is my girl ♬ And I am her boy!♬ Carl: (fast) "Ok, so how do I start?" '''Later that day Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated!!♬ Doof:"Someone should change that jingle, I'm not evil anymore! The growth of my kid is much more important!" Vanessa:"I am not a kid! I am 16!" Doof:"Yeah... Anyway, how about Doofensmirtz Normal Incorporated?" Vanessa:"Did you understand? I am 16..." Doof:"Vanessa... Can we talk later?" Vanessa:"Dad, I'm 16! Stop treating me like I'm a baby!" ♬ Vanessa:"Dad, I'm 16! Understand and give me more money!" ♬ Vanessa:"Dad, I'm 16 (I'm 16)! Why do you care so much about me?" ♬ Vanessa:"Dad, I'm 16 (I'm 16)! Do you understand what I'm sayin'?" ♬ Vanessa:"In just 2 years (2 years) I will be a grown-up." ♬ Vanessa:"So please... Stop treating me like this!" ♬ Doof:"But Vanessa, You know!" ♬ Doof:"How dangerous this world is for you!" ♬i Doof:"But Vanessa, You know!" ♬ Doof:"That is is to dangerous to be alone!" ♬ Vanessa:"Dad, firstly, it's my song,and secondly, at least make rhymes!" Doof:"Sorry! You know what? I just trought while you were singing. It's too dangerous to go only with Carl! I will go with you to Paris!" Vanessa:"No! No dad! You didn't even listen to my song? I'm going to mom! " Doof:"Tell her you had fun today!" Meanwhile Carl:"How do I look?" Carl reveales his face. Francis:"Wow... You look...so...un-nerdy! Hey, you are ready for Paris!" Monogram enters the building Monogram:"Carl, I knew you were there. I need help with my Phone- Google Moogly! My GPS says that he is Carl but he is so..., unnerdy!" Carl:"I am going to Paris! With Vanessa!" Monogram:"No, you are going to OWCA to..." Francis:"No, Monobrow, let him go to Paris!" Monogram:"Ok!" End of Part 1 Part 2 (Carl arrives at the airport, a bit of an instrumental version of "Big Ginormous Airplane" is hear) Carl: Oh, sir, today is my big day, the mother of God ... (talking to himself) Our Father who art in heaven, please help me with this arduous task. Voiceover: Hello (puts his hand on his shoulder, startled Carl) Carl (turns angrily) Do not you know it's rude to interrupt when one is praying ... (realizes he is yelling at Vanessa), ups, sorry, sorry sir. Vanessa: I am not "sir", "madam". Carl: Sorry, I'm a bit... u know... nervous Vanessa: It's normal, it's a very long journey Carl: Yes, is the journey.... (offering) some potatoes? Vanessa: No thanks Carl: Jelly beans? Vanessa: No, I am not hungry. Carl: Sorry Sir! I mean Madam! I understand that you are on a diet. Vanessa: You think I need a diet? Carl: Well, (sweating), you are pretty fat! Vanessa:WHAT??? Carl:"Nothing... I mean... yes, I hate cats! I JUST CAN'T STAND CATS! And Chocolate! Chocolate is Strange! Straaaaaaaaaaaaangeeeeeee! (says thinks that nobody could understand) " Vanessa:"My advice is to calm down!" Carl:"Yes..." "Set The Study Time" is sung Category:Transcripts Category:Carl: College Years Category:Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Works by Chance135